shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 37 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 22: "Hetpar Egit lies in front of him." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No FPP, but 12 pictures of the killer bread and Hegigi. Story The... "ship" of the Umb Diidots Crew almost reached Haiquan vetranh, the next island. Re Sam Pe and a marine dude are waiting on the coast. "What" "Re Pam Se?" "What" "Do you remember Thigie's call?" "Yes" "That's captain Sorji!" "Oh no. Who are the others?" "Keno, Wakii and... HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" "I'M CAUTO!!" "and Kakto." "Oh no." "What to do?" "Give me the Cool Box." "Ice Ice, Captain!" "He, that was funny." The "ship" (or whatever that is) finally reached the coast. Wakii: "Oh no! He wants to fight!" Keno: "I'll do that." Sorji: "I hear music. We need a musician for our crew!" Keno and Wakii together: "NOOO!!!!" "A doctor?" "YES!!!!" "Someone who is both! Musician and doctor!" "MAYBE!!!!" Keno runs to Re Sam Pe. "Here, your Cool Box." Re Sam Pe opens it and takes out an ice shard and rams it into Keno's left arm, which hurts incredibly. "I can't move it anymore! Cauto! Help me!" Re Sam Pe: "No. Kakto won't help you." "MY NAME IS CAUTO!" Marine dude: "Caughto? Okay." "NO! MY NAME IS KAKTO!" "Kakto? Okay." He writes their names on paper. Blue paper. Yes, blue paper is not as expensive as white paper. He writes: "Umb Diidots Crew. Captain: Sorji. Swordsman: Keno. Girl: Wakii. Archer: Kakto. Defeated: Killer bread, Hetpar Egit, Tiger Reptah, Thigie Reptah and Guarmar. Give the captain a bounty of 12,000,000." "What's goang on here?" A kinda big shadow appears behind Re Sam Pe. "Who as Sorja?" Sorji: "Who are you?" "A'm Toathach No! Just call me No!" "Okay, No." Wakii: "Sorji?" "Wakii?" "You will fight No!" "And you?" "No." "Okay, I will fight." Keno throws his second sword from his left hand to his right hand. Re Sam Pe rams another ice shard into his left arm, making it blooding. Keno throws his two swords into the air. "Flying Swordsman!" He jumps on RSP and then to his swords, making him to a flying swordsman. He grabs his swords and... damages Re Sam Pe, even if it's not much.Cauto shoots arrows as Re Sam Pe and Toathach No. Sorji uses a new attack: "Hey, No! Attack me!" "Okay, Sorja!" He attacks with all of his power. "Coun- ter!" "What?" Toathach No gets knockbacked by some meters. "Wha- wha- wha... who are you?" "I'm Sorji! I'll become the king of pirates!" "What was that attack?" "My newest creation: Counter. It took weeks to learn this powerful attack. I just have to absorb the power of the attack in the right moment and give it back then. Counter isn't a normal attack, more a combo. Of Absorb and Giveback." "Nah! You lattle, nasty parate can't defeat the marane!" No attacks Sorji again. "Absorb. Absorb. Absorb. Give up. Absorb. Absorb. Absorb." "That's a track!" "Giveback!" Toathach No crashes into the building. Keno thought his captain is weak, but that isn't right. Re Sam Pe has seen that and tries to attack Sorji, but Keno protects him. Sorji goes back to the... "ship" and sleeps a bit. "CAG - Counter, Absorb and Giveback are strong, so I have to rest now. Good night." Cauto: "Sounds great." Re Sam Pe takes some ice shards and throws them at Keno's other arm. "Oh no..." Keno falls down to the ground. Re Sam Pe: "The attacks of pirates are strong, but their bodies are weak. Just evade the attacks and don't let them evade your own attacks. That's it." RSP throws even more ice, but this time at Cauto's scrag. Keno and Wakii know that they have to remove the ice, before Cauto dies...! Keno runs to Cauto. "But Keno... your arms!" Keno crashes the ice with his head... "Sounds great" ...and the ice on him too! Re Sam Pe: "The Cool Box is empty... I have to..." He throws the Cool Box at Keno. It tickles. Keno heard what RSP said. "Sixteen-Sixteen!" Re Sam Pe falls to the ground for some seconds, but stands up. "What do you want?" " 2,000,000,000!" "Two billion...? NO WAY!" -One Piece Hunters Major Events *The marine dude writes a message about Sorji *Toathach No appears. *Keno uses "Flying Swordsman" for the first time *Sorji uses three of his most important attacks for the first time, "Counter", "Absorb" and "Giveback"! *Sorji defeats Toathach No. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Re Sam Pe (リ・サム・ピー Ri Samu pī) *Toathach No (トートハッチ・野 Tōtohatchi no) *A marine dude Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals Trivia *This chapter is long. *The name Toathach No comes from the vietnamese Tôi không thích nó. Errors *Re Sam Pe's name isn't Re Pam Se! *The Ice is missing. *The Cool Box is missing several times. Category:Stories Chapter 0037